headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
| running time = 102 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $27,000,000 IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010); Box office & business | gross revenue = $115,660,453 Box Office Mojo; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) | preceded by = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | followed by = }} A Nightmare on Elm Street is a 2010 slasher film directed by Samuel Bayer and produced by New Line Cinema and Michael Bay's Platinum Dunes. The film is a "re-imagining" of Wes Craven's 1984 horror classic A Nightmare on Elm Street, which went on to spawn six sequels and a crossover film with contemporary slasher Jason Voorhees. The movie stars Jackie Earle Haley (Watchmen, Human Target) as Freddy Krueger, a hideously burned demonic figure who stalks his victims in their nightmares. Plot Official synopsis "Nancy, Kris, Quentin, Jesse, and Dean all live on Elm Street. At night they're all having the same dream -- of the same man, wearing a tattered red and green striped sweater, a beaten fedora half-concealing a disfigured face, and a gardener's glove with knives for fingers. And they're all hearing the same frightening voice... One by one he terrorizes them within the curved walls of their dreams, where the rules are his and the only way out is to wake up. But when one of their number dies a violent death, they soon realize that what happens in their dreams happens for real, and the only way to stay alive is to stay awake. Turning to each other, the four surviving friends try to uncover how they became part of this dark fairy tale, hunted by this dark man. Functioning on little to no sleep, they struggle to understand why them, why now, and what their parents aren't telling them. Buried in their past is a debt that has just come due, and to save themselves, they will have to plunge themselves into the mind of the most twisted nightmare of all... Freddy Krueger." Dread Central.com Cast Notes * Copyright holder: © 2010 New Line Productions, Inc. * "Anoes 2010" and "Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010)" both redirect to this page. * Production on A Nightmare on Elm Street began on May 5th, 2009. Principal photography concluded on July 10th, 2009. * A Nightmare on Elm Street closed out of theaters on July 15th, 2010. It was screened for eleven weeks, totaling 77 days. Box Office Mojo; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) * A Nightmare on Elm Street was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 5th, 2010. * The film score used in this movie, composed by Steve Jablonsky, is a variation of the original Charles Bernstein score featured in the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. Bernstein however, is not credited in this film. * This is the first professional film work for actor Max Holt. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Never Sleep Again", which is part of the nursery rhyme sung by the two little girls from the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. * This movie marks the directorial film debut for Samuel Bayer. Bayer previously directed music videos for artists such as Green Day and Blink 182. * This is the first Nightmare film that doesn't feature Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. * Jackie Earle Haley actually auditioned for the part of Glen Lantz in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street, which went to actor Johnny Depp who went along with him to the audition. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010); Trivia * Director Samuel Bayer and producer Michael Bay both share the same birthday, February 17th. Bayer was born in 1962 and Bay was born in 1965. * How wacky is it that there is actually an actor in this film whose name is Tim Krueger. In this film he plays a parental mob member. It is safe to assume however that he is not related to everybody's wisecracking dream demon, Freddy Krueger. See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords 1990s | 2010s | Automobile accident | Badham Preschool | Burn victim | Cemeteries | Claws | Dallas | Dead animals | Diner | Disfigurement | Dogs | Dreams | Elm Street | Elm Street girls | Eye injuries | Flashback | Freddy Krueger | Freddy's boiler room | Funeral | Gardener | Hallucinations | Head injury | High school | Immolation | Janitor | Nightmares | Ohio | Pedophilia | Prison | Severed hand | Severed limbs | Springwood | Springwood Diner | Stabbings | Student | Teacher | Teleportation | Texas | Throat injuries | Torture | Waitress Category:Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Warner Bros. Category:2010/Films Category:April, 2010/Films Category:Remakes